Between The Lines
by crazyclamp
Summary: Reading between the lines could be a big help if you know how to do it properly. But, what happens when you think you've been reading between the lines and yet end up being wrong? Hermione will surely find out somehow.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the HP universe.**

 **A/N: I hope you can forgive me if you spot some grammar errors.**

 **Between The Lines**

The night was so quiet. The stars and moon were shining brightly as I think. It felt as if they are out there to mock my failed attempt at love. I don't know if they are out to give me hope or to take it all away.

Who would have thought that I'll be wallowing in self-pity because I expected and hoped for too much? I didn't. No one did. I thought everything was okay. Well, everything was okay until he introduced his fiancé.

This was the problem. We didn't have any title at all. I simply relied on the words that he kept on spouting. The sweet nothings that he whispers when I want to hear them. The sweet gestures like him picking up my books, remembering my birthday, sharing his problems with me, and him just staying with me. All the other things that we do together made me feel something. He made me feel something. I thought that we shared the same feeling and how wrong was I to assume that was the case.

Draco Malfoy did this to me. He made me learn how to listen through silence. Made me read between the lines from all those things that had escaped his mouth. Including the times when he told me that he loves me. Only learning it a little too late that it was a mistake on my part to think that it was more than the friendship he had offered.

Ah yes. Of course I am the only one who's to be blamed. After all, I was the one who thought wrong. I was the one who assumed things were going pretty well between us. I was the one who gave in to the idea that we could be something more. I never knew that he meant for me to stop from falling. I never knew that his words were only words of affection coming from a friend. Heck, he even called me beautiful with the intensity of a magnet pulling another magnet closer. Only that we were magnets who happen to be pushing each other away.

Reading between the lines, now I know that I never did stand a chance. Now that I think about the things that he had said, I just felt stupid. That's just the way he is though. Charming the women here and there until they turn into a puddle of mush. I can't believe I became one without him even knowing. I can't believe that his definition of friendship was so twisted that I failed to see the difference of the friendship I offered him and the romantic feelings that I harbored for him the longer he stayed by my side. We were pretty good friends until I made the mistake of telling him I want more from him and not just the uncertainty of the blooming friendship (well as blooming is it in my opinion anyway... he didn't share the same thoughts). He just disappeared one day and appeared again bearing the news of his upcoming marriage. Invitation in his hands. Giving me one and then disappearing once more.

I didn't open the invitation he gave me until he had been married. And oh how much I have regretted it until this day. The invitation wasn't really one but it was a letter that contained words that proved to me that I hadn't really learned how to read between the lines. The letter says:

I'll explain everything when you meet me tomorrow night. The usual time and place. Let's runaway together. Let's get married and build a family. I love you.-Draco

A ring materialized after I had read it. It was a simple band. Not plain but not flashy. It was perfect. As perfect as our life could have been if only I had opened the blasted envelope on the day that he gave it to me. Because after all I don't know how to read between the lines. It was still my mistake. A mistake that I will never be able to forgive myself from committing.

 **A/N: My point is just reading between the lines and not really communicating plus you just assuming things could give you some pretty nasty results.**


End file.
